Warriors Tv
by RainbowDinosaurNinjas
Summary: Cat versions of tv shows, TONS of Pokémon, Doctor Who, water wars, evil kitties with piranha, jello, a pie fight and daleks.
1. Chapter 1

(**Note:** I've read most of the warrior cats books and therefore if you've not read most of them this story may spoil a few things but not much)

Hey, I'm RainbowDinosaurNinjas, Ninja for short if you like.

This story is random so.. enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this entire story, not a thing. I don't own anything at all, not even the lightbulb, *lightbulb magically disappears* thats belongs to merlin the wizard who lives in the attic of my house, but the thing is, my house doesnt have an ATTIC! *spooky music*

* * *

><p>Whitewing collapsed in front of the tv after a day of hunting and suddenly remembered the most important thing ever that was about to happen in just moments.<p>

* * *

><p>Thunderclan were eating their prey when suddenly...<p>

"THE NEW TV SHOWS ARE STARTING!" Whitewing screamed as she ran around the camp on a flying pink unicorn.

All the cats started panicking and started racing to the giant 200 inch screen tv they had hanging above the highledge.

"Where did she get the-..." Jayfeather started saying but just shook his head and walked towards the tv.

"IT'S RAINING CHEESECAKES!" Half Moon screamed and threw a bowl of popcorn at Jayfeather's face.

"Where did you come from?" Jayfeather asked as he ate the radioactive popcorn.

Half Mon shrugged and started singing the Pokémon theme song.

Jayfeather spat out the popcorn, "What's in these?"

"THEY GOT BACON AND SOAP IN 'EM!" Half Moon yelled as she put a green dog costume on. "Invader Zim for LIFE!"

"Oh no you di'nt," Millie yowled, who just happened to be wearing a spongebob custume.

Half Moon stood in front of Millie, "Oh it's on!"

"There's only one way to settle this!" Millie meowed, "Charmander, I choose you!"

Graystripe, who just happened to be dressed in a Charmander costume, raced out from behind Millie, "Char!"

"Well then, Pikachu, I choose you!" Half Moon shouted.

Jayfeather, dressed as Pikachu, ran out onto the field that had randomly appeared.

Jayfeather paused, "Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

Half Moon evilly smiled, "Because if you don't, Mr Snugglewuggles gets his stuffing pulled out!" She held up a fluffy pink teddy bear.

"No! Not Mr Snugglewuggles!" Jayfeather yowled. "For Mr Snugglewuggles!"

Jayfeather charged at Graystripe and used thunderbolt, which had no affect since he's a cat...

"Hmm.." Jayfeather pondered this for a moment, then suddenly had an idea, "I'll be back!"

"OMG!" Ferncloud screamed, "The tv shows are starting!"

"Everyone look!" Someone shouted.

* * *

><p>-somewhere in tv land-<p>

"Welcome, welcome to 'Warriors TV'!" A fluffy black furred cat meowed as she walked into the spotlight on the camera.

A fiery coloured cat walked into the spotlight to the left of the black cat, "Where we have all your... er..." The ginger cat looked confused, "What kinda tv shows do we show?" He called to an offstage cat.

"Reality I guess," The cat called back.

"Yeah, what he said.." The ginger cat mumbled.

"Okay..." The black cat mewed awkwardly. "Well, I'm your host Darkheart.. *awkward silence* What?" She shouted, "I was an evil little apprentice... I tried to bring some piranha into camp... But anyway, thats another story for another episode."

The ginger cat coughed awkwardly.

"Oh and thats Emberstream your co-host." Darkheart mewed.

"I like poptarts." Emberstream meowed randomly.

"Onto the first show!" Darkheart meowed as she pulled out some hot mustard. "Dark Forest's Kitchen!"

"Wha-sat?" Emberstream pointed to the hot mustard.

"Just try it and you'll see."

* * *

><p>-Dark Forest's Kitchen-<p>

Is experiencing some technical issues...

* * *

><p>-back to tv hosts-<p>

"Er... I guess we could go to 'BlueSnow'." Darkheart meowed awkwardly.

Emberstream was running around at the back screaming and breathing fire.

"Just a quick note," Darkheart mewed, "The cats on these tv shows are forced to take special medicine to keep them sane instead of how they actually are when the cameras are off. The medication doesn't work well on some cats which is why you will see some cats acting strange. The medication is still being tested and has various side effects. Emberstream and I are forced to take the medication too." At the end of saying all that Darkheart burst into flames, "Er... Side effect."

* * *

><p>-BlueSnow-<p>

*awesome spy music starts playing*  
>The setting was dark and to be heard was the light splatter of falling rain.<p>

A mysterious voice spoke, "In a world where candy mountain is run by none other than exploding fish, Charlie and the unicorns must-"

"HEY! We talked about this already!" A random grey, blue cat appeared on screen. "This is a talk show! Not Charlie the unicorn!"

A snowy white cat appeared next to the other, "Every time they mess this up." She shook her head, "Last time it was batman, the time before that it was the Matrix." The white cat sighed.

The actual setting was revealed as the lights came on. The stage was bright white and two sofas lay directly in the middle along with a bunch of other props and junk.

The audience screamed as the two cats from before walked across the stage where they went to take a seat on one of the sofas.

The white cat's bright eyes scanned over the audience and screamed, "WOO! Lets get this party started!"

She jumped off the sofa just as 'Thriller' started playing in the background and started dancing the macarena, "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world! What are the lyrics, I forgot them! You can brush my fur, something something something! Something something!"

The blue cat curled into a ball and started rocked back and forwards, "The pills aren't working..." she sighed.

The white cat paused, "Yes they are, remember the rehearsal? The whole building was on fire."

The blue cat lifted her head up, still rocking back and forwards, now with a scared expression on her face, "The poor, poor moose. The ninja dinosaurs. The chainsaws..." She froze, "THE POKéMON!"

The white cat started giggling. "Charizard," she smiled, "We have to invite Charizard back to have an interview!"

The blue cat dive bombed off the sofa and started screaming madly and running around the stage yelling, "IT BURNS!"

The white cat was laughing like a maniac and started to roll on the floor cackling.

-small intermission-

* * *

><p>-back to Thunderclan-<p>

"Charizard," Millie mewed, "Greystripe, evolve into Charizard!"

"But I only have a Charmander costume!" He whined.

"Well go buy one then!" She yelled.

Jayfeather came racing in the camp entrance with a bucket of water, a toaster and an EXTREMELY long extension cord.

Jayfeather hooked the toaster to the powerplug on the extension cord and threw the bucket of water over Greystripe, he threw the toaster at Greystripe and yowled, "Pika-CHUUUU!"

Moments later Greystripe lay in a daze on the ground twitching violently.

Brambleclaw came over to be the ref, "Charmander is unable to fight, Pikachu wins the battle!" He shouted.

Half Moon jumped up and down, "You did it Pikachu!"

Jayfeather smiled and mewed, "Pika!"

* * *

><p>-back to BlueSnow-<p>

Both cats were sitting calmly on the sofa.

The blue cat started speaking, "If you haven't guessed yet, I'm Bluestar and that is my sister Snowfur."

(**AN:** Yes Bluestar actually does have a sister named Snowfur, it's all in Bluestar's Prophecy)

"We are your talkshow hosts for BlueSnow." Snowfur mewed.

"To explain to you what this show is about we made an awesome speech for you. Snowfur, you start." Bluestar meowed.

"Well... Umm... On BlueSnow we interview cats from any of the warrior books-" Snowfur paused.

"Or any character or other random person, from anywhere, that a reviewer suggests to us." Bluestar mewed.

Snowfur continued, "We will tell you who we are interviewing the week before so reviewers can post their questions to the one being interviewed."

Bluestar suddenly remembered, "Oh yes, and we do dares!"

"Oh yeah, "Snowfur mewed, "We take dares from the reviewers as well as questions. The dares can be for the one being interviewed or other characters." Snowfur looked serious for a moment, "Only reasonable dares, no 'make out with so-and-so' dares or anything worse or along the lines of that."

Bluestar thought for a moment, "Thats it for now but more things will be added to the show later on, ideas from reviewers are much appreciated." She smiled.

"Oh! I just remembered about our reporter!" Snowfur burst out.

"Oh yeah..." Bluestar murmured. "Well, we have a reporter as well!"

"Our reporter goes around the lake and where ever else she is called to looking for stories for us." Snowfur meowed.

Bluestar thought for a moment, "She's basically our gossip detective if ya think about it."

Snowfur nodded, "I suppose so."

Bluestar looked sad for a moment, "We currently don't have anything for you reviewers because this is the first episode so no ones reviewed yet since its the first time this show has aired."

"Yeah," Snowfur mewed, "I guess til next time." She waved goodbye.

"Goodbye!" Bluestar mewed sadly, then she cheered up, "Remember to review and suggest someone to interview, questions, dares, or maybe a story for our 'Gossip Detective'."

Both cats waved goodbye to the camera as the audience cheered loudly from behind.

* * *

><p>-back to tv hosts-<p>

"Well I hope you enjoyed BlueSnow as our first tv show so far since Dark Forest's Kitchen had weird technical issues, but I'm sure the show will be back whenever we next come back." Darkheart mewed.

Emberstream stopped breathing fire for a moment, "Does that mean we're finished today?"

Darkheart thought for a moment. "I suppose so, because we were supposed to show those to tv shows and we don't have anything ready just now."

Emberstream started crying and fell to the floor sobbing.

"Don't be sad Emberstream," Darkheart mewed, "The shows will be back soon."

Emberstream looked up, "I'm not crying about that."

Darkheart got confused, "Why are you crying then?"

"I WANNA POP TART!" Emberstream screamed and started sobbing again.

*facepaw* "Well thats it for now," Darkheart meowed. "Make sure you review or I may just have to ask my piranha friends for a little favour." She mewed darkly.

* * *

><p>-back to Thunderclan-<p>

Half the cats were sobbing because of there being no more tv shows on.

"Stuff this," Berrynose meowed, "I'm watching 'The Mentalist'." He grabbed the romote, changed the channel and grabbed the leftover radioactive popcorn.

* * *

><p>Thats the end of the first chapter, don't worry I have a bunch of tv shows planned for future episodes... so.. Review!<p>

I need reviewers for BlueSnow and Im also looking for any ideas anyone has.  
>Please tell me if you think I should actually continue this story, its my first fanfic story.<br>Also I have school and stuff so I may take a while to update sometimes if you think I should continure that is.

／l、  
>（ﾟ､ ｡ ７<br>l、 ~ヽ  
>じしf,)ノ<p>

Yaaaay kitty!

This is Kitty. Copy and paste Kitty everywhere  
>to help him gain world domination.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is Ninja. Here's the 2nd chapter finally finished, its defiantly longer than the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this entire story, not a thing. I don't own anything at all, not even the lightbulb, *lightbulb magically disappears* thats belongs to Merlin the wizard who lives in the attic of my house, but the thing is, my house doesnt have an ATTIC! *spooky music*

* * *

><p>- Thunderclan -<p>

Icecloud ran past screaming as a giant blob creature chased her, Lionblaze and Dovewing were screaming and fighting over cheese, Berrynose was walking around being full of himself by wearing an 'I love Berrynose' t-shirt and Ivypool and Blossomfall were drunkenly singing 'Dinosaur' by Ke$ha and several other cats started singing along.  
>The usual.<p>

Brambleclaw shook his head, "What's wrong with you cats!" He yelled.  
>"You totally forgot the streamers and confetti!" Brambleclaw ran off and started throwing confetti at everyone while Dustpelt got the streamers.<p>

More and more cats joined the party until just Jayfeather, Half Moon, Lionblaze and Longtail were left, until Lionblaze saw Cinderheart was calling him onto the stage that randomly appeared.

Lionblaze got up on the stage and stared to sing the barney song with Cinderheart.

"OMSC!" Longtail screamed like a little girl. "I LOVE BARNEY!"

And with that just Jayfeather and Half Moon where left.

"Oh well, the tv shows are starting anyway, guess they will all just miss out." Jayfeather mewed and headed to the tv he kept hidden in the medicine cat den.

"How come you have a tv in here where theres a giant 200 inch tv out there?" Half Moon asked while she followed him.

Jayfeather gave her the 'seriously' look. "Because those cats are insane! It's good to watch tv without some cat throwing radioactive popcorn in your face."

"Err.. Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Half Moon mewed.

"You seem weirdly calm.. Why aren't you out there singing with the rest of them?" Jayfeather asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Half Moon started, "The writer of this story decided it was probably best that I took the same medicine as the cats on the tv so tha-"

Suddenly there was a giant CRASH as a huge jet crashed into the roof of the medicine cat den.  
>Bluestar, Snowfur, Yellowfang, Lionheart, Oakheart, Whitestorm and a few other random Starclan cats piled out from the jet.<p>

"Nice flying idiot!" Bluestar meowed to Yellowfang as she smacked her over the head.

"You're the one that threw cream in my face, blinding me from seeing where I was flying!" Yellowfang screeched as she tackled Bluestar.

"Oakheart, pass me a flamethrower!" Bluestar mumbled threw Yellowfang's fur as she was smothered.

"WOULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THERE'S A JET IN THE ROOF OF MY DEN!" Jayfeather screamed.

"I think it looks pretty nice," Half Moon mewed, "Gives the place a nice expensive look to it... Maybe you could get a bigger tv, a laptop, maybe a few nice paintings..." She rambled on as everyone else ignored her.

Oakheart started handing Bluestar a flamethrower..  
>"WOAH! NO FLAMETHROWERS IN MY DEN!" Jayfeather screamed. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU CATS!"<p>

"Dude calm down.." Snowfur mewed.  
>Jayfeather looked ready to explode.<p>

"CALM DOWN! YOU JUST SMASHED A JET INTO MY DEN!"

"It was an accident.." Snowfur reasoned.

There was a short silence..  
>"A nice potted plant would look good over there..." Half Moon meowed randomly.<p>

Jayfeather's eye started twitching and he exploded.

The smoke cleared then Whitestorm mewed, "Over react much?"

"You did crash a jet into his den..." Half Moon meowed in Jayfeather's defence.

"That was totally like a minute ago!" Bluestar whined.

Lionblaze and Dovewing came bursting through the entrance, squirting water guns at some cats outside, wearing duck bandanas around their heads.

"Team Duck for LIFE!" Lionblaze yelled as he ninja rolled through the cats in the den.  
>Dovewing had disappeared then randomly came through the hole the jet had made with a parachute.<p>

Dovewing landed just in front of all the other cats.  
>She glared threateningly at the cats, "Join Team Duck or die!"<p>

Ivypool came bursting in throwing water balloons at Lionblaze and Dovewing.  
>"Team Llama pwns all!" She screamed as she tackled her sister.<p>

There was a short silence while Dovewing and Ivypool fought.

"So... Who's up for some tv?" Half Moon asked.

* * *

><p>- somewhere in tv land -<p>

Emberstream ran screaming across the stage..  
>Moments later..<br>"MUAHAHAHAH!" Darkheart cackled as she flew across the stage on a dragon with thousands of piranha flying after her.

A new cat with light grey fur walked calmly onto the stage.  
>"Hi, I'm Lilacpetal." The cat meowed. "I fill in for Emberstream or Darkheart if either of them aren't able to be here."<p>

Emberstream came running across the stage again with Darkheart now chasing him on an evil unicorn with red eyes.

"Darkheart forgot to drink her coffee this morning." Lilicpetal explained. "It has her medication in it.."

Emberstream was now on fire as he ran across the stage and Darkheart was back on the dragon.

"Today we're showing you two new shows, 'Haunt' and 'Warrior Idol'."

This time Emberstream was in a burger costume as he ran across the stage while Darkheart's Snorlax chased him.

"Well.. Heres Haunt!"

* * *

><p>- Haunt -<p>

"This, is Haunt."

Ghostly images flashed on screen.

"A supernatural investigation show."

Four cats stepped out from the shadows.  
>Hollyleaf, Smokefoot, Whitetail and Hollowpaw.<p>

Hollyleaf stepped forward out of the four, "My name is Hollyleaf and this is my show."

Smokefoot walked forward, "Today we will be reaching into the dreaming world."

"But to do that," Hollyleaf continued, "We need to visit out special source."

* * *

><p>The four were now in dark den, a fifth cat walked towards them.<p>

"Yellowfang," Hollyleaf spoke, "Our inside source."

"Not you four again." Yellowfang hissed.

Hollyleaf spoke to the camera, "Many of you viewers will have heard the rumours of Yellowfang. The medicine cat that broke the code by having kits, then in the end had to kill her own son, Brokenstar, with deathberries."

"Not like i'm the only one here who tried to kill a relative with deathberries." Yellowfang snapped.

Hollyleaf snarled at her, her tail flicking angrily while she stepped back to let the other cats take over.

Smokefoot took her place, "Yellowfang we need to visit Dark Forest."

Yellowfang looked at them as though they were insane. "Why..?"

"We need to find out something." Whitetail mewed.

"Fine," She sighed, "Just close your eyes."

* * *

><p>The four cats woke up, gazing around themselves at the starlit forest they were surrounded by.<p>

Yellowfang stood a few tail-lengths in front of them, "This is Starclan, steal any prey and I will personally kill you all." She smiled.

"But whats the point of killing us if we're already here..?" Hollowpaw asked.

The other four cats: *facepaw*

"This way." Yellowfang meowed as she walked through the darker territory of Starclan.  
>The four cats followed her until they reached a border.<p>

"Go straight ahead and you will find what you're looking." Yellowfang meowed as she turned around to leave them.

"Wait," Whitetail yowled, "Why aren't you coming with us?"

"I can't go into Dark Forest territory mousebrain." With that she disappeared.

The four cats stood in silence.  
>"Not so good with the goodbyes, is she?" Hollyleaf meowed to break the silence.<p>

"Onward troops!" Smokefoot yelled, wearing a camouflage army outfit.  
>"Aye aye Cap'n!" Whitetail and Hollowpaw replied.<p>

Hollyleaf looked dismayed, "But this is my show!" She whined.  
>Smokefoot rolled his eyes.<p>

"Lets just keep going." Whitetail meowed, hoping Hollyleaf wouldn't attack Smokefoot.

* * *

><p>The cats walked into a clearing where they found cats from all the different clans training with Dark Forest cats.<p>

"U-HUH!" Hollyleaf shouted. "I KNEW IT!"

"She was actually right.." Hollowpaw mewed, looking shocked.

"The dead are rising an army!" Hollyleaf mewed, "I was right all along! They called me MAD! MAD I TELL YOU! BUT I WAS RIGHT!" Hollyleaf started cackling like a mad scientist while every cat in the clearing stared at her as though she were mental (which she is).

"MEDICINE CAT COMING THROUGH!" Hawkheart shouted as he ran through the other dark forest cats.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Hollowpaw yowled at him.

"Here," Hawkheart passed Smokefoot a huge pile of poppy seeds. "Shove these down her throat, they may be enough to make her fall asleep." With that Hawkheart left.

Smokefoot shoved the seeds down Hollyleaf's throat and quickly the cackling reduced to giggling then finally sleep.

"Thank you stranger!" Smokefoot called after the cat.

Out of no where a Jet flew through the sky and starting chasing after Hawkheart.  
>"DIE!" Bluestar screamed from inside as she dropped bombs on the medicine cat.<p>

* * *

><p>-Thunderclan-<p>

Half Moon looked around, "I wondered where Bluestar went.."

Whitestorm looked worried, "Snowfur is missing too!"

* * *

><p>-Dark ForestHaunt-

A tank smashed through the trees and starting trying to kill Hawkheart as well.  
>"There goes Snowfur," A cat meowed.<p>

Bluestar and Snowfur continued trying to kill Hawkheart until he disappeared into the trees.

"Damn," Snowfur meowed as she crawled out of the tank. "He got away."

"I guess we should go back to Thunderclan.." Bluestar mewed calmly as she climbed out of the jet.

The two sisters disappeared and every other cat gazed around themselves at the half destroyed forest.

"Not like he didn't have it coming." Thistleclaw meowed.

Smokefoot, Whitetail and Hollowpaw looked confused.  
>"Why were Bluestar and Snowfur trying to kill that cat?" Whitetail asked.<p>

"He murdered their mother." Voiced some random cat.

"Ohhh..." Hollowpaw squeaked.

"Well, thanks for putting Hollyleaf to sleep." Smokefoot meowed to the Dark Forest cats.

"Anytime." Thistleclaw meowed.

The three 'Haunt' cats dragged Hollyleaf's sleeping body back through the trees.

"Bye!" "Come again soon!" Dark Forest cats called after them.

* * *

><p>The four cats were back in their... den?<p>

Hollyleaf still fast asleep, now drooling and mumbling, meowed, "Do you like waffles? Yeah we like Waffles. Do ya like pancakes, yeah we *snores*."

"Well thats it for Haunt today, I suppose." Smokefoot meowed.  
>"See ya next time!" Whitetail meowed, Hollowpaw waved goodbye and Hollyleaf drooled.<p>

* * *

><p>-back to hosts-<p>

Emberstream ran past covered in red ink as Darkheart was on a bull chasing after him.

Lilicpetal walked into the center of the stage. "Next up is the first episode of 'Warrior Idol'."

Emberstream pleaded for him life as he ran with Darkheart now flying atop a pterodactyl.

"This episode is Shadowclan Auditions."

Emberstream's expression was the most terrified yet as Darkheart chased him with a T-Rex.

"Enjoy..." Lilicpetal mewed as she watched Darkheart chasing Emberstream, now on a giant mutated tarantula.

* * *

><p>-Warrior Idol-<p>

"Hello everybody!" An unknown cat mewed, "This is Warrior idol!  
>My name is Featherstorm and I shall be your host!"<p>

"We are currently at Shadowclan camp, waiting for the first cat to audition before the judges, Blackstar, Mistystar and Onestar. Firestar was unable to make it today because... *reads cue-card* he's stolen a jet which he's using to fly to Canada in." Featherstorm mewed slowly.

The first contestant walked forward, Oakfur.

"Im gunna sing The Doom Song now!

_Doom doom doom doom doom, _  
><em>doom doom do DOOM, <em>  
><em>DOOOM doom do-doom, <em>  
><em>DOOM do-doom doom doooom, <em>  
><em>doom doom dooom, do-do-DOOOM!<em>"

Onestar climbed out of his seat and tackle-hugged Oakfur, "That. Was. AWESOME!"

"I take that as a yes from Onestar," Mistystar mewed, "But sorry, its a no from me."

"How can you say that!" Blackstar yelled, "That was AMAZING! YES!"

"Two Yeses, you're going to the Island!" Featherstorm mewed and gave Oakfur a congratulatory ... pawshake..?

Oakfur sang the doom song as he walked away.

"Okay.." Featherstorm mewed, "Our next contestant is Tigerheart."

Tigerheart walked up to the judges, "Im going to sing Good Riddance, by Green Day.

_Another turning point;_  
><em>a fork stuck in the road.<em>

_Time grabs you by the wrist;_  
><em>directs you where to go.<em>

_So make the best of this test_  
><em>and don't ask why.<em>

_It's not a question_  
><em>but a lesson learned in time.<em>

_It's something unpredictable_  
><em>but in the end it's right.<em>  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life."<em>

Blackstar wiped a tear from his eye, "And that, is why I love bacon strips. Yes."

"That, that was beautiful man. Hell yeah!" Onestar mewed.

"You have an amazing voice," Mistystar meowed, "And I love Green Day. Therefore, YES!"

"Three yeses, you're going to the island!" Featherstorm shouted.

"OMG!" Tigerheart screamed as he jumped up and down like a little girl. "I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF THIS!"  
>He ran away cheering, tripped, face planted, got back up and continued cheering.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set now as the final cat waited outside.<p>

"This is our last cat, Rowanclaw, the he-she!" Featherstorm meowed.

"It's not my fault!." Rowanclaw whined.

Mistystar rolled her eyes. "Just sing."

"Okay," Rowanclaw meowed, "Im singing Safety Dance by Men Without Hats!

_We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind _  
><em>Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance <em>  
><em>Well they're are no friends of mine <em>  
><em>I say, we can go where we want to, A place where they will never find <em>  
><em>And we can act like we come from out of this world <em>  
><em>Leave the real one far behind, <em>  
><em>and we can dance."<em>

"Just, just stop!" Blackstar screamed.

"You, you..." Mistystar couldn't find the right word.

"Suck." Onestar finished.

Rowanclaw ran out screaming and somehow ended up at a bakery, stuffing pie into his face.

"It's an epic song though.." Featherstorm meowed.

* * *

><p>"Well today only 3 cats made it to the island. Oakfur, Tigerheart and Tawnypelt. Many other cats sang but didn't make it through." Featherstorm mewed.<br>"Join us next time on Warrior Idol were we will be going to Riverclan!"

* * *

><p>-back to hosts-<p>

"Well thats everything for today." Lilacpetal mewed.

Darkheart was chasing Emberstream with a giant, 10 meter high Chihuahua.

"Remember to send in your reviews, especially for Bluesnow."

Emberstream was sucked up into a giant tornado created by Darkheart.

"'Til next time!" Lilacpetal mewed as she waved at the camera.

Darkheart smiled at the camera innocently, "Also, if you have any ideas how I should torcher Emberstream, please leave them in your review." She waved, "Bye minions!"

* * *

><p>-Thunderclan-<p>

"TEAM DUCK PWNS EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!" Dovewing screamed in her sister's face.

"NOO! TEAM LLAMA IS THE RULER OF THE WORLD!" Ivypool snarled.

Jayfeather walked into the medicine cat den. "How come there's a full on water war going on out there?"

"Team Duck v.s Team Llama." Half Moon meowed.

"Wait," Whitestorm meowed, "You blew up, how come you're alive?"

Jayfeather shrugged, "The writer of this story thinks I'm too awesome to kill off permanently."

"You know what," Oakheart mewed randomly, "Team Duck and Tean Llama are both stupid, Lets make Team Wolf!"

"HELL YEAH!" Yellowfang yelled.

"Team Wolf pwns all." Jayfeather meowed.

"This, is WAR!" Dovewing shouted at them.

"A three sided war," Half Moon mewed, "This will be fun." She smiled evily.

* * *

><p>Songs:<p>

Oakfur, The Doom Song - Invader Zim  
>Tigerheart, Good Riddance - Green Day<br>Rowanclaw, Safety Dance - Men Without Hats

Featherstorm - long dark grey fur, deep blue eyes

Please send in reviews, especially for BlueSnow. The cat going to be interviewed is Squirrelflight**.**

Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Well.. heres the chapter that has taken me weeks, almost a month to actually finish and put up here x)  
>So enjoy!<p>

Blah blah blah, I dont own **anything** in this story, especially the pokémon!

* * *

><p>-Thunderclan-<p>

Several cats were all sitting in a circle, Ferncloud went around meowing, "Mouse."  
>Finally she slowed at Birchfall, yelled, "RAT!" and sprinted around the circle.<br>Birchfall bounced up chasing after her until she sat back down, "Dang it!"

Thornclaw walked over to them. "Why are you playing 'Mouse, mouse, rat!'?" He mewed, "Did you all forget about the war!"

"OMSC!" Graystripe squealed. "Firestar, where did I put my watergun!"

"How should I know," Firestar meowed as he grabbed a tiny water pistol.

"What use is that?" Brambleclaw mocked as he saw the water pistol.

Firestar smiled, "Precise aiming." He aimed the water pistol at Brambleclaw's head.  
>Brambleclaw ran off screaming and dived behind Squirrelflight, "SAVE ME!" he screamed at her.<p>

Suddenly Jayfeather, Half Moon and a bunch of Starclan cats stalked up to everyone.  
>"Join Team Wolf or be drenched!" Jayfeather threatened.<p>

"NEVER!" Ivypool screamed as she ran at him.  
>Suddenly water hit her from behind and she collapsed to the ground.<br>Snipers were surrounding the camp, crouching at edges of the walls surrounding the camp.

"Surrender now!" Jayfeather yowled. "We have snipers surrounding all of you. Run and be drenched."

Yellowfang stepped up next to him, "So, who will join Team Wolf?"

"No one will ever join you!" Dustpelt yowled.

"Are you so sure?" Jayfeather mewed.

Several cats stepped through the crowd to stand with Jayfeather, including Lionblaze, Leafpool and Sandstorm.

"How could you!" Dovewing yelled at them. "You traitor Lionblaze!"

"Jayfeather made us a sweet deal." He mewed simply.

"What could be more important than your team?" Dovewing asked them all.

"Jayfeather offered us Catnip." Sandstorm replied.

"He is a Medicine cat after all." Leafpool mewed.

"Cheap, I would have settled for nothing less than a new car." Dovewing mewed.

"What happened to 'what could be more important than your team'?" Yellowfang mewed.

As the arguing continued, Half Moon, Snowfur and Bluestar snuck off to hide in the Medicine cat den.

"It's about time for tv." Half moon mewed.

"Yay!" Snowfur squealed as popcorn magicly appeared in her paws.

"How do you do that?" Half Moon asked.

"Magic." Snowfur mewed, "Jokes! Just hold your paws out."

Half Moon held out her paws and a plate of stacked with waffles appeared.  
>"Epicness."<p>

* * *

><p>-Tv hosts-<p>

Emberstream and Lilacpetal walked to the center of the stage.  
>"Hey everybody, today its me and Emberstream here, as Darkheart is refusing to take her medicine." Lilacpetal mewed.<p>

"The producers called in ALOT of, errr... cats, to try to force her to take her medicine, but they don't know who they're dealing with." Emberstream mewed.

"The problem is, she could be any-WHERE!" Lilacpetal squealed in fright as Darkheart tackled her from behind.

"SOMEONE HELP! WE FOUND HER!" Emberstream yelled.

Twenty tigers ran out and tried to pull her off Lilacpetal, but no luck. (AN: tigers count as cats... giant orange, black and white ones...)

"Er.. Go the Warrior Idol!" Emberstream yowled as he got dragged into the scrap.  
>Somehow Darkheart had obtained a flamethrower...<p>

* * *

><p>-Warrior Idol-<p>

"Welcome back to Warrior Idol!" Featherstorm mewed, "Today we're at Riverclan who are going to try their luck at going to the island."

The three judges sat in their seats drinking cola as they waited for the cats to start arriving  
>"Marshmellow anyone?" Blackstar offered.<p>

"The first contestant up is Mothwing!" Featherstorm called.

Mothwing walked to the judges, "I'm so excited to be here!" She squeaked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all excited that your a ninja, now sing." Blackstar mewed, completely ignoring everything she said.

"Err, okay..." Mothwing mewed. "I'm singing 'Firework' by Katy Perry.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_  
><em>drifting through the wind<em>  
><em>wanting to start again?"<em>

"No not really.." Blackstar mewed.

_"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>like a house of cards,<br>one blow from caving in?"_

"Sorry, never have." Blackstar meowed, interupting again.

_"Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July."<em>

"What's a 'July'?" Blackstar asked.

_"Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe."<em>

"OMG! I love fireworks, they're all so pretty and sparkly!" Mistystar squealed.

"I GIVE UP!" Mothwing yelled, "None of you will let me sing!" With that she stomped off.

"Wait!" Onestar yelled, "On behalf of me, you made it to the island!"

..

"Okay..." Featherstorm mew awkwardly. "Well now we have Willowshine, Mothwing's apprentice!"

Willowshine ran up to the judges and tackle hugged Blackstar.  
>"I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"<p>

"SECURITY! GET HER OFF ME!" Blackstar screeched as he tried to scramble away.

"We don't have security." Featherstorm mewed.

"Willowshine, just sing!" Mistystar ordered.

"Okay!" Willowshine mewed, "I'm singin 'The Duck Song'.

_A duck walked up to a lemonade stand_  
><em>And he said to the man, running the stand<em>  
><em>"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?" <em>  
><em>The man said<em>  
><em>"No we just sell lemonade. But it's cold<em>  
><em>And it's fresh<em>  
><em>And it's all home-made. Can I get you <em>  
><em>glass?" <em>  
><em>The duck said,<em>  
><em>"I'll pass".<em>

_Then he waddled away._  
><em>(Waddle waddle)<em>  
><em>'Til the very next day.<em>  
><em>(Bum bum bum bum ba-bada-dum)<em>

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_  
><em>And he said to the man running the stand,<em>  
><em>"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes? <em>  
><em>The man said,<em>  
><em>"No, like I said yesterday<em>  
><em>We just sell lemonade OK? <em>  
><em>Why not give it a try?" <em>  
><em>The duck said,<em>  
><em>"Goodbye."good day<em>

_Then he waddled away._  
><em>(Waddle waddle) <em>  
><em>Then he waddled away.<em>  
><em>(Waddle waddle)<em>  
><em>Then he waddled away <em>  
><em>(Waddle waddle)<em>  
><em>'Til the very next day."<em>

...

"OMG!" Onestar screamed, "The suspense! YES!"

"Uhh... sure, why not." Mistystar mewed.

"Yup, I love Linkin Park.." Blackstar mewed not paying attention, again.

"Okay..." Featherstorm mewed, "I guess I can take that as 3 yeses. You're going to the island!"

"OMG!" Willowshine tackle hugged Blackstar again.

"HELP!" Blackstar screamed. "MUMMY!"

* * *

><p>-Willowshine was dragged off by a couple of tigers (AN: yes the tigers work for me now)-<p>

"Now we have Pebblefoot." Featherstorm mewed.

Pebblefoot walked to the judges.

...

-awkward silence-

"... You gonna sing?" Mistystar asked.

"Yup, Im singing 'Bleed It Out' by Linkin Park." He mewed calmly.

"Should be good..." Onestar mewed.

Pebblefoot started to screech..  
><em>"I bleed it out digging deeper<em>  
><em>Just to throw it away<em>

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
><em>Just to throw it away<em>

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
><em>Just to throw it away<em>

_Just to throw it away_  
><em>Just to thro-"<em>

"MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" Mistyfoot screamed as she covered her ears.

"OUT!" Blackstar yelled.

Pebblefoot walked off calmly.

"Weirdo can't even sing." Featherstorm mewed.  
>"Okay, so now is Stormfur... who is here instead of in the mountains for some reason.."<p>

Stormfur walked up to the judges with hundreds of screaming fangirls behind him, "These are just a few of my friends." Stormfur explained.

"Right..." Blackstar mewed sarcasticly.

"I'm singing 'Beautiful Day' by U2.

_The heart is a bloom _  
><em>Shoots up through the stony ground <em>  
><em>There's no room <em>  
><em>No space to rent in this town <em>

_You're out of luck _  
><em>And the reason that you had to care <em>  
><em>The traffic is stuck <em>  
><em>And you're not moving anywhere <em>

_You thought you'd found a friend _  
><em>To take you out of this place <em>  
><em>Someone you could lend a hand <em>  
><em>In return for grace <em>

_It's a beautiful day _  
><em>Sky falls, you feel like <em>  
><em>It's a beautiful day <em>  
><em>Don't let it get away<em>

_You're on the road  
>But you've got no destination<br>You're in the mud  
>In the maze of her imagination<em>

_You love this town_  
><em>Even if that doesn't ring true<em>  
><em>You've been all over<em>  
><em>And it's been all over you<em>

_It's a beautiful day_  
><em>Don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's a beautiful day"<em>

"YES!" All the judges sceamed together.

"Congrats, you're going to the island." Featherstorm mewed boredly.  
>"That's like my only line I get to say.."<p>

* * *

><p>-Tv hosts-<p>

"NO!" Emberstream cried, "HELP ME!"

Emberstream ran across the stage screaming as Darkheart chased after him with a flaming chainsaw.  
>"I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" she screamed.<p>

"Revenge for what?" Lilacpetal asked as she calmly walked on stage with about 20 different types of legendary pokémon following her.

"Err, nothin..." she mewed innocently, staring up as Lugia flew over her.

Lilacpetal coughed slightly as she noticed everyone staring at her, "I err... got some reinforcements..."

Mew randomly floated across inside a bubble.

"You couldn't have just gotten man eating carebears?" Emberstream asked.

"And you would know what a carebear is?" Lilacpetal asked suspiciously.

"No..." he lied.

"Sure, sure.." Darkheart mewed as she walked over, followed by Mewtwo.

Lilacpetal stared wide-eyed at the pokémon, "HOW?"

"Mewtwo is evil, just like me," Darkheart mewed as sweetly as she could.

"You know what, my best pokémon against your best pokémon!" Lilacpetal yowled.

"You're on!" Darkheart screamed in reply. "Mewtwo, you know what to do."

"Hey, that rhymed!" Emberstream called out.

Lilacpetal and Darkheart - *facepaw*

"Entei, you're my coolest pokémon, therefore my strongest. Show 'em what you're made of!" Lilacpetal yelled.

Entei did an awesome entrance, in other words: Entei's outline showed infront of the sun and he did an awesome GAINT leap into the centre of the room and did an awesome roar.

"Hmpf, no match for me because I'm the greatest pokémon of all!" Mewtwo yelled (AN: he wouldn't meow would he?).

Entei rolled his eyes, "A little modesty? Besides, you _majorly_ lost in the first movie!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" Mewtwo screamed as he did some random awesome move which Entei just burned up with his Flame Thrower (AN: he is a fire pokémon after all).

Emberstream sighed. "This is gonna take ages. Better go to Dark Forest's Kitchen!"

Darkheart whistled as she walked off after Entei had _somehow_ tripped over.

* * *

><p>-Dark Forest's Kitchen-<p>

Narrator: "Dark Forest's Kitchen, now with no swearing... considering Gordon Ramsay wouldn't work for us..."

...

16 cats walked into the spotlight:  
>Sorreltail, Lionblaze, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Applefur, Olivenose, Dawnpelt, Ashfoot, Kestrelflight, Harespring, Mothwing, Mintfur, Grasspelt, Yellowfang, Barkface and Dovefence (AN: requested by Dovefence).<p>

"Who do you think it will be?" Ashfoot whispered to a random cat next to her.

"Bob Marley?" Dovefence replied. "Wait, what for?"

Ashfoot rolled her eyes, "The person from Dark Forest."

Dovefence stared at her blankly.

"The title of the show, 'Dark Forest's Kitchen'. The cat that's gonna be here instead of Gordon Ramsay," Ashfoot explained.

"I bet it's Hawkfrost," Lionblaze mewed as he walked over.

"Hawkfrost, really? He's too gay," Ashfoot complained.

All of a sudden 5 weird coloured daleks came through the floor.

"Exterminate!" The daleks said together.

"AHH!" Ashfoot screamed. "What's happening?"

Hazeltail walked over, "I heard that if you swear as little as you did, or even do anything wrong, the daleks come after you."

Ashfoot ran screaming outside with the daleks floating after her.

"Oh, and also when you get eliminated," she mewed as she sat down next to Dovefence and Lionblaze.

"One down, fourteen to go," Lionblaze quietly mewed.

Suddenly lights randomly started flashing and a helicopter crashed through the roof.

"Dude, what's happening?" Harespring mewed as he walked over.

"He's arrived," Dovefence mewed darkly.

The helicopter door opened and a cat jumped out.

"Ohh... shit," Berrynose mewed.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Oh no! They're coming for me!" Berrynose screamed as he ran away with about 30 daleks chasing after him.

"Smart," Lionblaze mewed sarcasticly.

Anyway...  
>A huge dark brown tabby tom jumped from the helicopter.<p>

"Hello, and welcome to Dark Forest's Kitchen."

(DUN DUN DUN)

* * *

><p>-Tv Hosts-<p>

"No, NO PLEASE!" Emberstream screamed as he looked above.

Darkheart was flying up ontop of a Charizard, about to drop a massive safe on him.

"WHYYY-" Emberstream's yowl was cut short as the safe crashed down on him.

Lilacpetal rushed forward. "What have you done to him!" she yowled at Darkheart.

"He'll be fine," Darkheart mewed as she jumped off Charizard, "The writer of this story won't let anyone die, or at least not him."

Suddenly the door of the safe creaked open, (AN: this is a GIANT safe by the way) and out stepped four twolegs. Well two twolegs, one is sorta a twoleg, but the last one is full on timelord. :)

* * *

><p>-Thunderclan-<p>

"OMSC!" Half Moon screamed. "I love Doctor Who!"

"Doctor who?" Snowfur asked.

Bluestar and Half Moon - *facepaw*

The three cats walked outside towards where the other cats where continuing their water war.

All of a sudden, Dovewing jumped out and threw what appeared to be a grenade at a small group of cats.  
>"Water grenade!" she screamed as she dived behind a rock.<p>

There was a loud explosion as water and smoke exploded from the grenade, leaving everything foggy.

(DUN DUN DUN!)

* * *

><p>Til next time!<p>

By the way, I may or may not be addicted to pokémon right now... So yeah..

Sorry I took so long to update, I kinda forgot about this story.

Random competition: Count how many times I said Pokémon! Not including this section of the story as this is technically just a bunch of author notes.


	4. Chapter 4

So.. been a long time since I updated this... Yeah I forgot about it..

* * *

><p>-Thunderclan-<p>

"Pidgeot, use gust attack!" Lionblaze yowled into the sky.

Slowly the smoke was cleared and Pidgeot disappeared again.

"Dude, where did you get a Pidgeot?" Jayfeather mewed, blankly staring in his direction.

"I captured a Pidgey and evolved it. How else would I have one?" Lionblaze mewed.

The whole clan sat in silence for a while.

"Well this is awkward.." Dovewing mewed.

"I'm going to sleep," Firestar meowed.

"Good to know," Half Moon murmered sarcasticly.

"Even though it's still technically the same day as it was in 'chapter 3', I'm gonna go watch tv." Jayfeather walked off towards his den.

"Coming!" Half Moon called after him.

Several other cats ran after him.

"BANANA CREAM PIE!" Sandstorm screamed as she started a pie fight in the clearing.

"APPLE PIE!" Brambleclaw yowled and hurled a pie at her.

"CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM!" Dustpelt threw ice-cream in Brambleclaw's face.

"VANILLUXE!" Ivypool mewed as she grabbed a pokéball.

"You can't throw a pokémon into the pie fight!" Dovewing yowled at her sister.

"Why not? Dustpelt threw Ice-cream!" Ivypool argued.

"Yeah, but Vanilluxe is a pokémon!" Dovewing pointed out.

"As if!" Poppyfrost mewed as she came over, her fur drenched in ice-cream and pie. "It ain't good enough to be a pokémon! It's an ice-cream!"

(Meanwhile)

* * *

><p>-Tv Hosts-<p>

"Oh my Starclan!" Darkheart screamed.

"Who are these strangers!" Emberstream cried.

"THAT'S THE DOCTOR!" Lilacpetal yowled as she tackled Emberstream.

"Doctor, those are talking cats," a girl said, shaking the arm of the man next to her.

"Yes Amy. These are warrior cats, they come from books," The Doctor said.

"Rory! Get them away from me!" Amy screamed, hiding behind the third guy.

"Now_ I_ think they're amazing. Think what that one could do with a gun," the fuzzy haired one said, pointing towards Darkheart.

"River, concentrate!" The Doctor said as he walked towards Emberstream to pick him up. "We are here for a reason."

"LET ME DOWN!" Emberstream cried, his paws scrambling pathetically in the air.

"OMSC! It's River!" Darkheart screamed, span around in a circle and fainted.

"Time for BlueSnow while we try to wake up Darkheart!" Lilacpetal mewed, waving her tail at the cameras.

* * *

><p>-BlueSnow-<p>

"DINEY IS A BARNASAUR FROM OUR IMAGINATION. STICK A-"

"SNOWFUR!" Bluestar snapped.

"What?" Snowfur mewed innocently.

"We all know the rest of that song, and it's not... the sort of content we want on our show.." Bluestar finished awkwardly.

"Whateva, we're all fishies if you say so," Snowfur mewed as she dived head first into the fishtank.

"When did we get a fishtank?" Bluestar mumbled.

Anyway...

"Today we have dragged Squirrelflight along for her interview!" Bluestar yowled.

Snowfur climbed out of the fishtank, her fur covered in chocolate pudding. "Bring out our first contestant!"

Bluestar - *facepaw*. "This isn't a game show."

Snowfur rolled her eyes and dragged Squirrelflight through the random door that had appeared.

"Where am I?" she screamed.

"You're on 'BlueSnow'! The greatest show ever!" Snowfur mewed as she shoved Squirrelflight towards a sofa.

"Here," Bluesar mewed as she handed a vile to Squirrelflight, "Drink this."

Squirrelflight quickly drank the liquid.  
>"What was that?" she asked.<p>

"Oh, just a little truth serum.. Nothin important," Bluestar mumbled.

"WHAT!" Squirrelflight screamed.

"Now... ONTO THE QUESTIONS AND DARES!" Snowfur screamed as she grabbed for the cue cards.

Bluestar snatched one away. "We have a few from SilverWolf1499, this is the first one;  
><em>What was the real reason you took in Leafpool's kits?<em>"

Squirrelflight had nothing to do but answer since she drank the truth serum..  
>"Well.. Orginally I was working on this project, which involved skydiving and I needed a few cats to use as test subjects, so I thought the kits would be a great solution! But Leafpool yelled at me so I couldn't continue on with that."<p>

"_What is the real reason you choose Brambleclaw as a mate?_"

"Well... I figured he would become deputy then leader someday and _obviously_ he would choose me as his deputy. _Then _I was planning on killing him and taking over Thunderclan, then taking over the rest of the clans and then making one epic clan called 'Squirrelclan'!"

"Thats the worst name for a clan I have ever heard..." Snowfur mumbled.

"Anyway..." Bluestar mewed. "Next question!  
><em>What is your most deapest fear?<em>"

Squirrelflight lay on her back (AN: She needs Theropy afterall..), "Well, when I was just a young kit, I nearly drowned but then some hawk saved me and took me to Unicornland.. So I would have to say, having Pooh bear explode."

"Okay..." Bluestar murmered.

"OMG! I _want_ Pooh bear to explode! It's like destiny, isn't it?" Snowfur shouted.

Bluestar let out a slight cough. "Question 4...  
><em>Do you plan on having any kits of your own someday?<em>"

"Hmm.. maybe. Then I _could_ do my skydiving test," she muttered darkly.

"_If you could redo a moment in your life what would that moment be?_" Bluestar asked.

"The day Hawkfrost died.. I could've killed Firestar and Brambleclaw and then become leader of Thunderclan myself!" Squirrelflight yowled.

"You do realise Thunderclan watches this show, right?" Bluestar meowed awkwardly.

"Ohh..." Squirrelflight replied.

"ONTO THE DARES!" Snowfur screamed and tripped into the fishtank.

"Here's the first dare from SilverWolf1499;  
><em>I dare Squirrelflight to be locked up in a closet for 12 hours listenin to Justin Bieber in Highdef sound.<em>"

"NOOO! NO! Please no!" Squirrelflight screamed.

Snowfur got on a forklift aand grabbed Squirrelflight and threw her in the closet.

"TIME TO PAR-TAY!" Bluestar screamed, grabbed a lamp thingy and put it on her head.

"WOO!" Snowfur yowled, diving into a giant pool of jello.

* * *

><p>-12 hours later-<p>

Squirrelflight stumbled out of the closet... except she just sat there..  
>"Make the music stop!"<p>

"It's not even playing.." Snowfur said awkwardly.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Squirrelflight cried, rocking back and forth, sliently singing some random lullaby to herself.

Then.. Snowfur burst out singing:  
><em>"Justin Bieber got run over by a raindeer,<em>  
><em>walkin' home from a concert, christmas eve!<em>  
><em>You can say there's no such thing as Santa,<em>  
><em>but as for me and Bluestar, we believe!"<em>

_Ohhh!  
>Justin Bieber got run over by a raindeer,<br>walkin' home from a concert, christmas eve!"_

"Snowfur!" Bluestar snapped.

"Sorry.."

"Let's see.. Sorry I don't really know how we're gonna do number 2.. number 3 then!" Bluestar mewed.  
><em>"I dare Squirrelflight to switch bodies with Leafpool for 14 hours without anybody knowing."<em>

"EASY!" Squirrelflight screamed.

* * *

><p>-Thunderclan camp (but still on BlueSnow)-<p>

(Squirrelflight and Leafpool have swapped bodies)

"WOO! SPRINGBREAK!" Squirrelflight screamed, in Leafpool's body.

"What's wrong with you! Are you _trying _to embarrass me?" Leafpool yowled at her, while in Squirrelflight's body.

"Pretty much," Squirrelflight mewed.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Two can play at this game.  
>EVERYBODY! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER!"<p>

"HOW DARE YOU!" Squirrelflight screamed as she tackled Leafpool. "WELL I LIKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!"

"I'M SECRETLY A PENGUIN!"

"I'M AN ALMOND!"

"I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH CROWFEATHER!"

"Oh no you did-n't!" Leafpool yowled as she jumped at Squirrelflight.

"I THINK FIRESTAR AND GREYSTRIPE WOULD MAKE A CUTE COUPLE!"

"SANDSTORM! FIRESTAR STILL VISITS SPOTTEDLEAF IN HIS DREAMS!"

"Oh yeah! WELL ONESTAR LIKES RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!"

"WHO DOESN'T LIKE RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS, THEY ARE PRETTY EPIC!"

"WELL DUH!"

"EXCEPT CINNAMON AND RAINBOW CHEESECAKE PWNS ALL!"

"AS IF! WE ALL KNOW THAT LASAGNA IS THE BEST FOOD IN THE WORLD!"

"SO NOW YOU'RE GARFIELD!"

"NO! I'M A RAINBOW DINOSAUR NINJA!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

* * *

><p>-Back at BlueSnow... *cough*-<p>

"Well... That was weird.." Bluestar mewed awkwardly.

"Okay, now lets magically poof Squirrelflight back here for the next dare!" Snowfur squealed excitedly.

-magical poofy stuff-

"How did I get here?" Squirrelflight mumbled confusedly.

"Doesn't matter, because we're onto the 4th dare!" Snowfur yowled, diving into the fishtank, now coming back out covered in custard.

"_I dare Squirrelflight to learn how to drive a car."_

"This will be fun!" Snowfur mewed excitedly, dumping a fishbowl over Bluestar's head.

"This will be terrifying.." Bluestar mumbled, her eyes wide in fright.

"Finally! A dare that doesn't sound like torcher!" Squirrelflight meowed jumping up and down.  
>"Where's my keys!"<p>

"_First_, you have to learn how to _drive_ a car!"

"Learn how to drive a car?" Squirrelflight scoffed. "It's easy!"

* * *

><p>-On some random street-<p>

"MOVE IT!" "GET OFF THE ROAD!" "LEARN HOW TO DRIVE A CAR, MOUSEBRAIN!" "DAMN IT DONALD DUCK! GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I'LL RUN YOU DOWN!"

* * *

><p>-BlueSnow-<p>

"Easy?" Bluestar scoffed, mimicing Squirrelflight.

"Well you didn't say there were going to be trees!" she argued.

Bluestar rolled her eyes. "It's about time for dare number 5!  
><em>I dare Squirrelflight to steal all the kits in all the clans, then when the clans find her she says "I'm using them to make a kit army!"<em>

"Can do, can do..."

"CAN I HELP!" Snowfur screamed, jumping up and down.

"No, it's not your dare!" Bluestar pointed out.

"PLEASE! With catnip on top!"

"No!"

"Whipped cream?"

"No."

"With a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with a double rainbow on top?"

"How would you even-NO!"

Squirrelflight slowly backed away from the maniac cats.

* * *

><p>-In the thunderclan nursery-<p>

"Poppyfrost, give me the kits and nobody gets hurt."

"Okay."

"Really, it's just that simple?" Squirrelflight mewed in shock.

"Not like I want them, they're annoying," Poppyfrost mewed, shoving her kits towards Squirrelflight with her tail.

"Err.. Okay.."

* * *

><p>-After stealing every kit she could-<p>

"Muahhahaha!"

"Squirrelflight, why did you bring us to a cheesecake store?" Some random kit mewed.

"Because we're out of donuts," Squirrelflight mewed, handing the cashier the money.

"Squirrelflight?" a voice mewed from the door.

"Oh no..."

Firestar walked over towards her. "How come you have so many kits with you?"

Following Firestar came every cat in Thunderclan, then Onestar and his cats, Blackstar and his cats and last off, Mistystar with her cats.

"... Uh.. I'm using them to make a kit army!" Squirrelflight yowled, grabbing one of the kits to use as a shield.

"Okay, have fun with that," Mistystar mewed.

"Huh?"

"Enjoy your little kit army," Blackstar replied.

"So, this doesn't bother you guys at all?" she asked, confuzzled as ever.

"You don't have nearly enough kits, we could still pwn you," Onestar scoffed.

"Heh... Yeah, you guys haven't seen what these kits can do!" Squirrelflight mewed turning to face the kits. "Kits, TRANSFORM!"

Slowly each and every kit turned into some type of vechicle just like on Transformers.

"Umm..." Firestar mewed awkwardly.

They all gazed _down_ at the little 2 inch high cars.

"Heh, oops.." Squirrelflight mewed.

Onestar let out a slightly awkward cough as a miniature jet flew over him.

"Yeah, we're still working on that.."

* * *

><p>-BlueSnow-<p>

"PLEASE! With a llama on top!"

"The answer is still: NO!"

"Uhh.. Guys?" Squirrelfight mewed awkwardly.

"Aww... You did the dare without me?" Snowfur whined.

"Well you were taking too long!" Squirrelflight argued.

"Squirrelflight, we still have one more dare, this one is from Sonicdisney," Bluestar mewed, reading off the cue card.

"What is it?" Squirrelflight mewed as she sat down on the sofa.

"_Squirrelflight: pretend to be a flying squirrel._"

"YAY!" Snowfur squeaked.

"Uh oh.. This sounds painful." Squirrelfight murmered.

"Up onto the roof of the building you go!" Snowfur mewed, shoving Squirrelflight out the door.

Squirrelflight climbed up the random ladder that had appeared beside the building. When she reached the top she ran and jumped off the other side.

"_I believe I can fly!_  
><em>I believe I can touch the sky!<em>  
><em>I think about it every night and day,<em>  
><em>Spread my wings and fly away!<em>  
><em>I believe I can soar!<em>  
><em>I see me running through that open door!<em>  
><em>I believe I ca-" CRASH!<em>

Squirrelflight landed in a huge dumpster, coming out of it covered in disgusting old food.

"Thanks," she mewed sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she pulled a half eaten hamburger off her fur.

"That. Looked. AWESOME!" Snowfur mewed, running around in circles while wearing a 'Dumpster #1' t-shirt.

"Right..." Bluestar mewed awkwardly. "That's about all the time we have on BlueSnow.. See you next time!"

* * *

><p>-tv hosts-<p>

"Hello kitty cat! Aren't you a mysterious creature?" The Doctor said, holding Lilacpetal in his arms.

Darkheart lay on the ground, still asleep. Emberstream was cowering behind the camera, therefore not seen. Lilacpetal had been showing off her 'Awesome amazing lightbulb sonic screwdriver'. Amy had ran back inside the 'giant blue box'.

Rory walked over to a magical window that appeared. "It's getting dark, we should get going."

"Go?" Lilacpetal screeched, she jumped out of The Doctor's arms and walked over to Rory. "You just got here!"

"But we have to go stop the Daleks from stealing all the pancakes in the universe," The Doctor said as he walked over (AN: He reminds me of Jack Sparrow (pirates of the carribean) when he walks... weird...).

"The daleks are trying to steal the pancakes? We have to go now!" Lilacpetal yowled as she ran towards the tardis. "I'll drive!"

"Coming!" Darkheart screeched as she suddenly woke up.

The Doctor, River and Rory followed the cats into the tardis, shut the door and flew off.

... *crickets chirp* ...

"Did everyone just forget about me?" Emberstream mewed as he walked back into the camera's view.

"Huh... Well bye," Emberstream mewed as he sat all alone with no Darkheart trying to blow him up or kill/harm him in any way.

* * *

><p>-Thunderclan-<p>

"Okay, now if you want the cheesecake, you're going to have to give up the lasagna," Brambleclaw meowed to Lionblaze.

"But I want both!"

"Well you can have this waterballoon instead," Bramble said as he handed Lionblaze a water ballon.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes and threw the water ballon in Brambleclaw's face. "Water ballon fight!"

"No, thats just not cool," Jayfeather mewed as he walked over. "We just had a pie/ice-cream fight. It's too soon."

"Is it too soon for a party?" Lionblaze asked as he watched Brambleclaw give him 'the evils' and ran off.

"It's never too soon for a party."

-20 mins later-

"When you said party, this is NOT what I had in mind!"

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Half Moon and Firestar all sat around a small table wearing dresses, gaint hats and drinking tea.

"A tea party _is_ a kind of party," Half Moon mewed as she sipped her tea.

"I don't see what you're complaining about, this tea is AWESOME!" Firestar screamed as he drank the tea like a shot. "Waitor, the next round is on me!"

"Jayfeather, cool down man," Lionblaze meowed as he stared at his brother. "Have a scone."

Jayfeather - *facepaw*

* * *

><p>Da end... for now anyway... Wow.. I forgot about this story for sooo long... Well it's finally updated! :)<p>

Enjoy for now because I could take anywhere from 1 day to 3 months to write the next one... O_o


End file.
